


Apricity

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossdressing, Ereminweek2020, Kissing, M/M, Medieval Wedding, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: After 'His Lady' of the house Reiss runs away, abandoning her marital obligations, Armin is forced to take her place. Or face Death. Will his husband to be find out? And will he kill Armin for what the Reiss family did? Armin doesn't know the answers to those questions. However, what he does know is that he is marrying a Lord of a very powerful kingdom.Lord Eren Jaeger.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681852
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72
Collections: Ereminweek 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually inspired by a BL Manga I read as a teen. I cannot for the life of me remember what it was called. All I can remember about it is, the young man (who's pretending to be his sister) stuck apples in the front of his dress and the 'husband' called him out on it and exposed that he knew the guy was a dude. And he was into it.
> 
> Anyway, don't mind me rambling. The plot of that manga and this story are completely different, so Enjoy~

# Day 4:

## Medieval

* * *

This was something he never expected for himself as a child. His family lived in the city for most of his life. His home had been small, only a single room. His parents had long since passed, so he'd grown up with his grandfather and another family. They'd all worked together to keep the roof over their heads. His dream was to become a type of inventor-slash-merchant.

He had always held so many different ideas inside of his head. If they were in need of a better way of doing something, or a gimmick to bring in a few extra coins he would try his hardest to come up with a new product or something to help his family out. The family that lived with them were always grateful for Armin's ideas. Especially, when they turned a profit from them. Armin was just happy that they would continue to have food and shelter.

However, when his grandfather died, the family that they lived with cast him out of the home. He ended up at a farm run by the noble Reiss Family. It was a hard first three years, he was a city boy suddenly thrown into the country. He struggled with the farm work. Being a city boy suddenly thrown into a labor intensive environment, it was expected and overall, the people he worked with were all very kind and helped him as much as possible.

It inspired him to work hard and continue to be the best person that he could be. It was a simple life, but it was what he was making of it. All he could do was look forward to the future. Though, with all that had happened to him, he had not expect himself to end up where he was today. Being forced to marry, in place of his Lord's daughter, Lady Historia, was the last thing he foresaw in his future.

Apparently, he had an uncanny resemblance to the young woman. He couldn't agree with them and felt insulted for the Lady in question. Sure, they both were pretty short, blond, and had light color eyes. But they had different facial structures, his nose was far larger than her petite one. She was much more slim and had a feminine nature about her. Armin was a male farm hand that wasn't the slightest bit attractive to the normal man or woman.

There was no way anyone would have believed him, if he claimed to be Lady Historia. Even as they threatened to have him hung for crimes he did not commit, he still refused. There was no honor in tricking another noble, like this. To have him marry Lady Historia's betrothed for her, it would lead to war, if they found out. Armin did not believe he would be able to pull off such an elaborate scheme.

If it had not been for Lady Freida, the next in line to the family head, he would have refused until his last breath. She had practically begged him to help their family, for Historia's sake. If the groom found out the truth, that she had run off with a farm hand, she would be punished. His loyalty to Historia was how she got him agree to it. Historia was a God among men. The kindness the woman had shown him, in the years he'd lived on that farm, was more than anyone had shown him outside of his own family. He would do anything, if it meant that he could do anything to help her.

Now, even if he was terrified about what would happen. He was making his way toward the chapel by carriage. Freida and her father were sitting in the carriage prepping him on what to do and what to say when he was asked. It was a painful endeavor. The crash course on etiquette and the usual noble crap was more than stressful. He was lucky that he had a good memory or he'd been in real trouble.

All it would take was one person realizing that he wasn't Historia and he would lose his life. That thought was all he could think about as they arrived at the chapel. He was escorted up the path to the royal chapel and felt sick to his stomach at the high number of people that were there, staring at him. What could he do but follow after Frieda and Roy Reiss. Nothing. All he could do was walk keeping his face as flat as possible.

The closer they got to the chapel, the easier he could see the priest and a gentleman that he assumed was the groom. His eyes met the eyes of the man, he would be 'marrying', and he felt his heart jumped straight up into his throat. The family he served had not told him who his Lady would be marrying, just that he would have to marry for her. Less they kill him for disobeying.

Eren Jaeger. The son of the King of Paradis' nearest neighbors, Eldia. Eren was a lord of the southern section, a prince to the whole country. It was infuriating to think that the Reiss family would want to try to trick such a powerful man, instead of face the shame of Historia running off. It made him a bit upset at the thought. Were they such cowards that they wouldn't just send another one of their many other daughters and admit to this Prince that his Lady was unwilling to marry him.

Am I seriously doing this, He thought to himself, his whole body shaking, as he stepped up to stand on Eren's left side. Their eyes met and Armin could clearly see a look of shock pass over the man's face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared, leaving Armin terrified that he'd just been exposed. Quickly, he bowed his head, making sure to curtsy and smile at the man, hoping that it was at least a pleasant expression. Eren didn't say anything but simply took Armin's gloved hands and kissed his knuckles gently.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you,” Eren said in a soft whisper, despite his face remaining flat and a bit emotionless. Another forced smile and Eren lead him to stand in front of the Priest.

As the ceremony began, Armin could feel his anxiety spike. Eren was forcing him to hold his hand, squeezing it every so often to make Armin look at him. When Armin would look up at him, the man was simply staring down at him with that same scary expression. All Armin did was force a nervous smile at him, before facing forward. It was terrifying to think that Eren had caught on and he was only going through with this to save face.

“Does anyone in the audience have any reason that these two shall not be wed?”

 _Yeah, I'm a man!_ Armin screamed in his head as he tried to keep his expression neutral.

There was no way that these people couldn't see that he was no woman, even with that expensive rich-people crap the Reiss Maids has smeared all over his face. It took everything he had not to rip off the itchy wig and throw it onto the ground, screaming about how he'd rather die then live the rest of his life pretending. He didn't, however, wanting to protect Historia.

“Are there any transgressions which may prohibit your eternal bond under God, My Lord and Lady?”

“No, none.”

“No, your Grace.” Some more words were spoken from the priest, but Armin was no longer paying attention. He was just trying to keep himself calm.

His body trembled as they exchanged vows. It unsettled him how Eren could spout nonsensical words of love toward a 'woman' he just met. Armin, himself, forced out words that he was told to recite. It disgusted him to say them. He did not know the man, beyond his name and title. He'd been aware that this was a common practice in his society, but he never planned on it happening to him.

Once their vows were spoken they exchanged golden bands and the priest declared that they were to kiss. Everyone looked at them expectantly and Armin could feel his body trembling. It wasn't because they were supposed to kiss. More like he was embarrassed that he had to kiss the Prince and ashamed because the man.

“You don't have to be nervous.” Eren said, reaching out and taking Armin's hands. Their eyes met as Armin looked back up at him and Eren looked a bit amused. “If you can't help yourself, just close your eyes and stay still.” The way he said that annoyed Armin a bit. It was like he was calling him weak and Armin knew Historia would not let this man call her a coward.

Armin just steeled himself and leaned toward Eren closing his eyes. Meeting halfway, Armin felt Eren's lips brush lightly over his causing the crowd burst out into cheers and applause. The sound caused Armin to jerk away and look at Eren's blank stare. He swore Eren mouthed something to him, but he was too flustered at the thought he actually kissed someone to try and read his lips.

In a matter of what seemed like minutes, he found himself in a whirl-wind of cheering and celebration. The feast started almost immediately after they descended the stairs and approached the field they were to have their after party. Sitting beside his new 'husband', the villagers dance around them and celebrated their matrimony.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves more than Armin and Eren. They both sat at the table only speaking when they were thanking a villager or noble for coming to their 'special' day. It was tiresome and Eren honestly looked bored, out of his mind, sipping on his drink. It was like they were bitter newly weds.

“Should we dance,” He said, looking a bit nervous about speaking to Eren. He knew that the two of them should have been dancing with the others. It was something he'd witnessed during other weddings.

“Do as you please,” Eren said, motioning to the dancing people in front of them. Other than that, he didn't even look in his direction. Armin just frowned at his words before looking at one of the people that seemed to be standing guard between them.

Strangely, their main guard was a woman with shoulder length black hair. It shimmered a strange blue color in the sun's light as she watched the people around them carefully. Her eyes were at an interesting slant.

This woman was different than anyone that he'd ever met. An incredible beauty, that he would possibly have fallen in love with, if he had been interested in women.

“Is there something wrong, My Lady,” She asked looking down at Armin, pulling some strands of hair out of her face.

“Oh, um, I was just curious. You're our bodyguard and a Lady-in-waiting, so I just wished to know how to address you.” Armin didn't know what else to say so he turned his eyes away from the woman, only to see Eren giving him a cold look.

“Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. She was adopted by my family and serves as a member of my leading knights,” Eren said, sounding like he did not like how Armin had addressed Mikasa.

“Oh, so she's your sister?” He just wanted to try to make small talk, wanting to sound interested in his 'husband'. However, Eren's gaze only seemed to darken.

“She is not my sister.” The words were harsh causing Armin to gape at him. How rude could you be, to yell at your new wife like that. However, the dark and angry expression made Armin realize he said something he shouldn't have.

“I apologize. I misinterpreted what you meant,” He said quickly, trying to defuse the situation, before he made it worse. Eren just clicked his tongue, looking out toward the crowd.

“If she was considered my sister, Dinah wouldn't have forced her to become a knight.” Eren still sounded angry with those words, but Mikasa bent down and placed her hand onto his shoulder. Whispering something in Eren's ear, she wore a tender expression and the dark one quickly faded from Eren's eyes. Shame seemed to flash across his face before he covered his mouth and turned away from Armin all together.

Ah, I see, was the thought that passed through Armin's thoughts as he watched the exchange. The expressions, the gestures-it all made it quite obvious. They loved each other. This marriage was forced upon Eren just as much as it had been forced upon Historia. Neither of them were happy about this arrangement. Eren was in love with this beautiful knight, just as Lady Historia was in love with a simple farm hand. Pity filled him at the thought of the two being forced together, while loving another person.

“If it's alright, I'd like to go speak to my family,” He said, standing up from his position, turning away from Eren to try and hide his expression. There was no response, so Armin just walked off to where he thought he saw Lord Reiss standing, talking to other nobles like he was some hotshot.

He wanted to be angry at the noblemen for doing this, but it was a common practice. There was no love in noble marriages. It was disgusting, but at the same time, Armin knew that this was how their society worked. He was in no position to change it. Even if he was, he was going to be dead in a short amount of time anyway. So, all he could do was play along for as long as he could. There was nothing else he could do. No one was going to be on his side, when this went south. He had to remind himself of that, because, recognizing many of his fellow farm hands and the villagers. They did nothing but look away from him or bow. Everyone knew that they all knew about the Reiss family plan and played the ignorance game. They just were enjoying themselves, because there would be little to no repercussions for them, if Eren were to find out the truth. Armin just passed by them without a word, knowing that they wouldn't want to speak to Historia's double.

“My Lord, Father,” Armin said, greeting the two nobles with a polite curtsy.

“Historia, do you miss your father already.” The fat Lord was speaking to Armin with jest in his eyes and Armin just forced a weak smile on his face.

“Yes. I wished to dance with my father, one last time, before I dance with my husband. It's family tradition after all, My Lord.” He said, clasping his hands together in front of him at his waist.

“Ah, well, I cannot deny a request from the bride. Let us speak further at another date, Lord Reiss.” With that the nobleman walked off leaving Armin alone with his own Lord.

“What is it, my dear.” He said, pretending to kiss his cheeks like an affectionate father. “You came at the right time.” He said, quietly in Armin's ear, motioning to where he and his family were sitting. Freida quickly stood and made her way over to them a gentle smile on her face.

“M-My Lord? Lady Freida is approaching?” He said surprised that the Lady would approach them. Armin was afraid of Lord Reiss, he wasn't the kindest of men, despite pretending to be as such. And the fact the true 'head' of the family was approaching them didn't help his nerves.

“Why don't we step away from the crowd, dear. You're looking a bit pale.” Lord Reiss whisked Armin away toward a less crowded area of the party, while Freida followed after them.

“How're you holding up,” She said, once she was sure no one that didn't know about their plan would hear them.

“I am doing well, My Lady,” He said, lowering his eyes to the fancy fabric that he was adorned in. “What is it you wish of me to do now,” He said, knowing that he would have to pretend to be Eren's wife, but for how long. All he wanted to do was go back to his normal everyday life.

“You have to continue to be Historia, until we can find her.”

“My Lord, I-” He wanted to tell the Lord what he thought about Eren and his knight's relationship, hoping that the man would just let Historia be with the one she loved.

“You know what will happen, if not,” Lord Reiss said, his eyes were darkening as he spoke. Subconsciously, Armin's body tensed. He knew exactly what he meant. It was the thoughts that were passing through his mind continuously during this whole event.

“Of course, My Lord.” It was too late to back out now, anyway. He was stuck playing the role of body double.

“It'll be okay. You'll just have to put up with this until we find her. Then we'll force her to switch you, somehow,” Freida said, patting Armin's shoulder as though she was trying to comfort him. There was no comfort to be had when it came to this family, though.

“I understand, My lady. I will do my best to make sure this goes smoothly.” Freida grabbed Armin's hands and squeezed them tightly, smiling like an angel at him.

“Thank you so much for doing this for Historia, Armin.” Once upon a time he would have fallen for that smile. He'd fallen for it, when he first met Historia, but he knew better now that he knew this family better. All he could see now was deception.

“I'm glad to be of service, My Lady,” He said, giving her a slight bow, forgetting he was in a dress. “Wait,” He said, before he gave her a curtsy causing her to let out a giggle at his actions.

“Historia, here you are,” Eren said loudly, causing the three of them to jump. Armin quickly looked up behind Lord Reiss and saw Eren appear from the crowd, a strange smile on his face. “Already trying to take your Baby back?” He said, moving past the Lord to stand between Armin and Lord Reiss, looking at Freida with a strange look.

“Of course, I am. She's my precious little sister!” She said, grabbing Armin and pulling him closer to her as though a doting sister would. “If you don't treat her with care, I will be very cross with you, Sir.” Her voice was full of jest, but Armin knew that she was worried that he might have heard them.

“Right. Historia,” Eren said, his voice changing from flat to extremely kind as he went from addressing Freida to addressing Armin. “It's time for the stacking game. Come.” Eren's arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from Historia. Armin looked up at Eren confused by what was happening. There had been no mention of the game in their briefings.

“Stacking game?” He looked back at his two noble masters in confusion. It seemed that they hadn't been informed about it, either. Eren gave him a bit of tug causing Armin to look back up to him. Those emerald eyes just remained their neutral stare as he held onto Armin and something in Armin's gut told him to obey. “Okay. What do we do?” He said, curious as to what the game was going to be like. Eren simply smirked and began pulling him away from the two. Neither Freida or Lord Reiss followed them, which was a silent a relief. However, there was no explanation as to what type of game they were going to play. “Um, Lord Eren,” He said, tilting his head looking at his unchanging his expression.

“Just call me 'Eren'.” Armin just looked down at his hands and nodded. “Everyone looks excited, don't they,” Eren said, causing Armin to glance at the crowd. Everyone was rushing around setting up a table and bringing baskets of bread over to the center of the crowd. It was nice to see his former acquaintances rush around to celebrate their beloved Historia.

“Yes. It's not often that they get to have fun. La-My Lady Mother, is not one to invite our people to join her celebrations.” It was true, but Lady Reiss was not Historia's mother, like the Reiss family claimed. Lady Historia was a bastard child of Lord Reiss, according to many of the villagers that he knew. It was a depressing thought, but it was quickly forgotten when he felt himself get pulled against a lean chest. “H-eh? W-What are you-” Eren was holding him against his chest, staring down at him.

“Putting on a show,” Eren whispered into Armin's ear, wrapping his arms around the other. “Mikasa scolded me for how I was acting-so I'm trying to make it up to you.” Eren said, leaning down to Armin's ear. “Besides, we can't act like a bitter couple. Our families would be displeased.”

“I don't blame you. You did not wish to marry someone you did not know, or love, either, right?” He reached up and hugged Eren back, feeling like there was another reason Eren was hugging him.

“Something like that. Yeah,” Eren said, quietly holding Armin tight.

The closeness was making his chest tight and his heart race. He'd never been such an intimate position with anyone other than his grandfather, who comforted him when he cried. To suddenly find himself in an embrace was strangely embarrassing. They stayed like that until they overheard the group of people around them erupt in giggles and cheers causing Armin to snap out of his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Armin said, looking a bit embarrassed that he held Eren back. Eren just wrapped an arm around Armin's shoulder and threw his other hand up in the air.

“Let's begin the stacking game.” Eren bellowed releasing Armin from his grasp.

In an instant, the 'game' started and people began stacking the buns that were brought to the table. As it grew, he stared in disbelief. Everyone was laughing and trying to stack it higher and higher, making an unbelievable tower of bread. He would be laughing too, but he just couldn't. Eren was no longer holding him, but he was staring again. There was something questioning in his eyes as he stared. The intensity was making Armin squirm slightly.

“Is there something wrong,” Armin said, crossing his arms, not liking how his skin was crawling.

“I just now realize how muscular you are,” He said softly, causing Armin to tense.

He wasn't the most muscular person that he knew. The only reason he had the slightest bit of muscle was because the continuous farm work he had to do daily. Historia, herself, often snuck out and worked on the farm as well. So, she wasn't like most women, she had muscles, but not like him. It was unnerving, but he didn't understand how Eren would be able to feel his muscles under the corset and layers that had been put on to hide the fact he was male.

“I'm not at all, M-Eren. But, thank you for the compliment.” He said, trying to smile politely, but the memory of how it felt against Eren's chest was causing his face to burn. “What is the purpose of this game?”

“When they're done. We'll attempt to kiss over the stack for good luck. I saw it at my Lady friend's wedding,” He said, smiling pleasantly at Armin, who sort of stared back at him. He had just met 'Historia'. It's one thing to kiss her during their ceremony and randomly hug her after being nasty, but now he wanted to kiss her in a game that he'd seen at his friend's wedding. No one seemed to notice their interaction though as they finished stacking the bread. “Let's go.” Eren pulled a chair over and helped Armin up onto the chair. As he climbed up on He climbed up on his own chair and found himself peering over the buns at leering emerald eyes. Could they possibly do it without knocking the bread down. He wasn't confident in the matter, but Armin followed Eren's lead again, leaning over the pile. Their lips met again and the crowd cheered.

The celebration continued with Armin sitting with Eren both of them only really exchanging a few words with each other between the many nobles and . Eventually, it ended with the garb grabbing event. That, in and of itself, was a terrifying experience. His skirt almost got completely ripped off, luckily he was able to keep enough of the skirt to hide his shame. As the villagers dissipated from the celebration, Armin went and changed into a dress that Mikasa had brought to him. It was an ugly pink color, but he put it on without a complaint because Mikasa had said it was from Lord Reiss.

“So, I was right.” Eren's voice sounded causing Armin to jump a mile, pulling the dress he was about to slip on against his chest. Quickly, he turned to face Eren, who was standing in the entrance way, with Mikasa peering in.

“My Lord, even if I am your wife, you should not just walk into my dressing chambers!” Eren just stared at him with that dull look in his eyes before he stepped forward. “P-Please, let me get dressed.” There was a moment of silence before Mikasa slipped into the room.

“Eren, don't-” Mikasa reached out to put her hand on Eren's shoulder, but it was brushed off. He moved forward-toward Armin. His eyes remained the same disinterested as he grabbed both of Armin's wrists. Arms were quickly ripped away from him his chest causing him to drop the dress in the process.

“Hey!” Armin shrieked, trying to rip away from Eren, panic filling his mind. The grip on his wrists was far too strong for him to break free from.

“Figured as much.” Armin just glared at him as Eren held his arms away from his chest, exposing that he had a flat chest.

“I'm flat chested, so what!” Armin practically shouted, wanting to just be let go, continuing to struggle to get away from Eren's grasp.

“Eren, I told you that this was not the time to do this,” Mikasa said, quickly moving to stand between them. “Let him go,” She said causing Eren to look at her.

They stared at each other before Eren dropped him onto the ground. Armin was quick to curl up in a ball, covering his face, preparing to be beaten. This was what he had expected to happen, though, he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Instead, he heard the two of them muttering to each other.

“Hurry up and get dressed. Going home,” He said, throwing the dress at Armin.

“What! No,” “I-Mean, why aren't you killing me?” Eren stared at him like Armin had just shoved a lemon in his mouth. His lips pursed in thought as Armin stood there holding the dress in a defensive position.

“Please, do not worry about that right now. We will explain once we are safely back in our kingdom. So, for right now, get dress,” Mikasa said, giving him a understanding look.

Armin still hesitated. Just the thought of what they had planned for him, filled him with terror. If he went with them now, they could very well be tortured or even sold into slavery. Armin would rather kill himself, than let that happen. It was bad enough that he had to go through with this because of the Reiss family.

“I'd prefer it, if you just killed me. I'm just a peasant.” Armin said flatly, wanting to make it clear that he wasn't going to get any important information out of him. Eren simply moved forward at Armin's words and Armin closed his eyes waiting for any sort of blow that might occur.

Instead, he felt two hands on his shoulders, and in he felt himself get pulled forward, lips pressing against his own. His eyes flew open and Eren's face was right up against his in a kiss causing him to pull away from Eren. The brunet just stared at him with that same bored look on his face.

“Stop taking like that. I need you alive. You are my 'wife' after all,” Eren said, making sure that he stressed the word 'wife', mocking Armin because of his disguise. Armin would have been furious, however, he was still shocked by Eren kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

# 2

All was quiet in the carriage as Armin sat across from Eren. Mikasa sat to Eren's right, her hand on her sword. She did not give him the impression that it was to use it, more to keep herself composed. Eren on the other hand looked like was about to draw blood. Armin had explained the events that lead to him becoming the Lord's bride, at Eren's order. However, once he got to the part where the Reiss family threatened to kill him, Eren had gone off on one.

Ranting about this and that causing Armin to stop speaking. There was nothing he could say to the man to calm him, because everything he was saying was the truth. Luckily, Mikasa was able to calm him down before he rocked the carriage enough for the driver to become concerned. It made sense that Eren would be mad that they'd done this. Especially, when they had five other children. Three of them were female, ages twenty-eight, twenty-two, and twenty-the same age as they were. It would have been much easier to admit their daughter's folly and offer one of the others as a bride.

However, Armin got the impression that there was something else to Eren's anger. There was just something about the words that Eren was saying. Armin remained quiet as he wondered about why he got that feeling. His heart clenched with a strange feeling at the thought it might be because they'd threatened to kill him. It was quickly squashed with the fact that 'any' decent human being would be appalled or enraged by such a thing. That was what Armin believed, at least.

Eren continued to grumble, but Armin turned his attention away from the man, staring out into the fields and trees that he'd never seen before. The unfamiliar lands pass by him, while he found himself deep in thought. They had long since left Reiss Territory. He would and could never return there. That much was for certain. It had not quite been a place he could call home, but there was still a bit of sadness. Seven years he'd lived there and he had made connections and friendships. It was a bitter thought that passed through his mind as Mikasa cleared her throat.

“Um, I know this might be a bit late, but what do we call you?” Mikasa broke the silence with her question and distracting Armin's thoughts of adventure.

“Whatever you want to call me,” He said, knowing it didn't matter what they called him. “From what I understand, you people still want me pretend to be Historia, so~” He rolled his shoulders, not turning his eyes away from the window as he spoke the last part, knowing it was quite rude.

“We want to know the name of the man that we intend to make a deal with. It would be unwise for us to do so, wouldn't it?” Eren's voice was flat and not amused by Armin's answer causing the tension in the carriage to rise.

“A deal,” Armin said, turning his gaze away from the window to look at Eren. That was news to him. “What sort of deal would you want from someone like me.”

“From Someone like you?”

“I'm just a peasant-that was forced into this. What would you possibly gain from playing along with all this?” Armin couldn't imagine what this nobleman could gain from this.

“I don't want to have to deal with the aftermath of my parents finding out,” Eren said casually, leaning forward and resting his chin onto his folded hands. “And, more importantly, I don't want to be forced into another arranged marriage. It's plenty beneficial to you, isn't it? You get to live and I don't have to be forced into another stupid marriage,” He said in a flat tone, like he didn't care either way.

It was obvious that Eren was trying to persuade him into agreeing. Armin had no intention of refusing, of course. It was a way out of the mess he found himself in. However, he got the feeling that Eren was trying to intimidate him. That wasn't going to happen. He was a grown man wearing a woman's dress and women's garments. He was uncomfortable, terrified, and annoyed-by the wedgie the pantaloons were giving him-It was impossible for Eren to make him feel any worse than he felt currently, without causing bodily harm. Even if the man pulled a sword on him, it still would not get him to agree without trying to wring out more information.

“Why not just marry, Lady Mikasa,” Armin said, crossing his arms defiantly, causing the mentioned woman's face to turn a bright red. Eren, himself, also seemed taken aback by his words, as well-If how he quickly straightened his posture was anything to go by.

“Because Mikasa already has a betrothed and I am not fighting him for a claim.” Eren's voice was flat as he spoke, his hand cupping his jaw slightly. “That lo-”

“The point is-We're family-Not lovers.” There was a moment of silence as the threesome tried to figure out what to say next. The two nobles obviously flustered over Armin's comment.

“Okay, so~I still don't see why you can't just find another girl to be Historia. Why does it have to be me?” He had a feeling as to why, considering how crappy his former Lord was.

“That's because, you're the one the Reiss family presented as Historia to me. If I were to replace you, they could accuse me of possibly bringing harm to her,” Eren said, plainly and Armin rolled his shoulders.

“What's stopping them from doing it with me? If anyone finds out, they're going to push the blame off on me. None of the villagers that know, will admit it-they'd be too afraid of the Reiss family.”

“This is the best deal you're going to get. It's either do it willingly, or I force you to do it.” Eren said, his tone making it obvious that he was not lying, but Armin wasn't phased.

Instead, he stared at Eren, studying him. There was something else that Eren wasn't telling him. He could feel it in his gut, but couldn't put his finger on it. What man would want another to pretend to be his wife. Even if it was to not stir up trouble with the neighboring Lord, it didn't make any sense. It would be easy for Lord Reiss to try to start something, if Eren didn't do it first.

The quickest and best way for Eren to be done with all this and to protect his people, is to expose what the Reiss family did. His parents were the most powerful people in the neighboring kingdom. It was obvious that they could easily deal with this without causing harm to Eren's region. So, what was Eren truly after. To go to such lengths that he would accept this situation so easily. It perplexed Armin, however, who was he to deny a chance to continue living. If Eren wasn't going to give out the information, then he would just have to look into it later.

“Armin. My name is Armin Arlert. And I begrudgingly accept.” Eren nodded at the name, a slight smile forming on his lips.

“Well, Armin, it's great that you see it my way.” Eren said, his grin seeming almost charming, in a way that resembled a child that got what he wanted. “You'd be setting up social events, decorating the manor to make it represent the wealth of our territory. And, if you're feeling up to it. I like to get your opinion for improving the quality of living for our people,” Eren said, seeming more relaxed. “Mikasa will help you, in any way necessary, when it comes to the social stuff. I know you're not a master of manners, if how you ate at dinner was anything to go by.”

“Now that is-just rude.” Armin snapped back. It made him mad that Eren would insult the manners and etiquette like that. “My Grandfather taught me proper etiquette and mannerisms. If anything, you're the one that's ill mannered!” Eren looked a bit taken back, his smile falling from his face at Armin's snappy words. “You blatantly refused to dance with your 'wife' during your wedding reception. Many of the nobles that respect the Reiss family looked at you in displeasure, I hope you know.” He was trying not to get himself worked up, but his words just kept coming out. “Even if you knew I was a man-you should have just played along-Especially, if you wanted to make a deal with me, like this.”

“Excuse me?” Eren was obviously offended with what Armin was saying, but he was too worked up to care. The storm gates had opened, he was going to speak his mind.

“I'll have you know, you made yourself out to be a complete snollygoster,” Armin said, keeping his arms crossed, so he wouldn't start flailing around as he spoke. “Do you know how much those people talk? I heard all sort of rumors being muttered by my former acquaintances.” It wasn't quite what he'd heard, but he knew them well enough that they were going to talk among themselves. “You came off as cold and uncaring for Lady Historia-who doesn't deserve to be treated, the way you treated me!” He was getting angry, but he kept his voice calm and collected. “Then you rip open the changing room, while your 'wife' is changing-even a child knows better-And I don't care if you 'knew I was a man'. The villagers that lingered around obviously saw it. They even were staring as you pulled me into the carriage.” It was not the best look for Eren and his family. Armin was not going to even bring up the fact he'd kissed a half-naked man for no reason, other than to shut him up. “That is not how a gentleman or a Nobleman acts,” He said, letting out a breath because he didn't have anything else to say.

“While I agree with you, can we get back onto topic?” Mikasa piped up after a moment of completely silence.

“I apologize. I got offended and lost control of myself,” Armin said, placing his hands into his lap. He was in no way apologetic, but he did step out of line and he had already agreed to the deal. Even if they thought he was some manner less commoner, he couldn't stay mad. “Is there anything important I need to know about your region, Lord Eren.” It was important that he learn as much as possible, as quickly as possible. It would not only help him adjust to the new territory, but also find a way to escape his current predicament.

It took Eren a minute to speak, but he nodded and began to explain the daily routine, he'd be expected to follow. It was typical things that he'd expected. He would take lessons on reading and writing-Planning out social events, the first being a celebration of their marriage for the villagers that were unable to travel to the one in Reiss territory. Most other things were your typical things that a noble woman of the time was expected to do.

He listened intently to everything that Eren and Mikasa were saying, even when the topic trailed off to mundane things. In spite of his attempts to keep up with the conversation, he could feel the weight of his eye lids getting unbearable. It was only natural. There was a sort of calm in the carriage, easing the tension he'd been holding all day. Even if he didn't want to close them, he gave into his exhaustion.

“Did he really fall asleep?” He could hear Eren's voice say, causing him to try to pull himself out of slumber to retort. However, his body refused and he drifted off to the sound of Mikasa's scolding tone and Eren's gruff retort.

He did not find solace in his slumber, though. His mind was too wound up by everything that was happening and played him a series of events that were sure to come. It made for a restless sleep and was awoken by a soft tap on his knee. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Mikasa leaning over him with a small apologetic look.

“I do apologize. I must've dozed off,” He said, making sure that the wig had not shifted.

“We will be arriving at the camping site soon. The envoy should have the camp already set up for us to sleep.” Mikasa said, softly leaning back into her seated position. “I figured you'd like to be awake before we arrived to make sure you looked presentable.” Her words quickly chased the rest of the sleep away from him as he glanced over to Eren. The nobleman looked sound asleep, slumped against the carriage wall.

“Thank you,” He said, putting his hands onto his head, checking to make sure the wig did not move out of place. A small smile appeared on Mikasa's face as she leaned back and began to gently shake Eren's shoulder. With a grunt Eren shrugged her hand away and opening his eyes.

“We've arrived at the campsite,” Mikasa said, moving to prepare for their exit as though his actions did not bother her.

Armin took a quick glance out the window, seeing how they were approaching a small area filled with tents. Many of the people were circled around fires, enjoying one another's company. It wasn't what he was expecting, though, he never experienced a wedding's travel party before. It was much more docile than he'd been expecting. Sure, there were some people that appeared to be enjoying themselves a little too much, but it was peaceful. His thoughts were quickly drawn away as he felt a finger poke into his cheek.

“What?” Armin said, looking at Eren, who'd moved to sit beside him.

“Let's try to be civil out there,” Eren said, letting out a small sigh.

“That's a given,” Armin said, turning his gaze back to the people outside the carriage. There were several people looking in the carriage's direction now, their gazes making him feel extremely uncomfortable. “Why are they staring?”

“They're guards in plain clothing,” Mikasa said, calmly. “Though, they're supposed to be subtle about it.” Eren let out a laugh at that as the carriage finally stopped.

“As if Jean's team could ever be subtle,” Eren said, taking Armin gently by the arm, pulling him to his feet in a gentle motion. Armin stood, waiting for the other two to leave. Mikasa stepped out of the carriage first, letting Eren exit behind her. “Let's go,” He said, holding out his hand to Armin. The blond stared at it for a split second before stepping out of the carriage without taking the Lord's hand.

Eren looked a bit shocked by Armin's actions, but he was quick to recover his composure as he took Armin's elbow. Leading Armin into the caravan, Eren kept his eyes in front of him, only glancing at people, if they were particularly loud. Many of the grouping around the fires seemed to still be celebrating, completely ignoring their arrival. It should have put Armin at ease, however, it did not. He felt eyes on him and it made him more nervous than he cared to admit.

Just the guards, He told himself, knowing that they were watching them to either protect Eren, or make sure he didn't run away.

“You don't need to be so on edge,” Eren said, softly, obviously trying to calm him down. It did not help him in the slightest. The unsettling feeling just stayed at the bottom of his throat.

“I just-have a bad feeling.” Armin spoke through his closing throat, taking another glance at the people around them. Since it was dark, he couldn't clearly make out their faces, so it was practically impossible to tell if they were looking at them. It only made him more nervous.

“It'll be fine,” Eren said, letting out a sigh and continuing on to the lavish tent in the center of the caravan. It was made out of many different tapestries by the looks of it. Vibrant reds and deep greens shimmered in the fire's dim light.

“This is where we'll be sleeping,” Eren said, pulling back one of the tapestries to show a dimly lit space filled with pillows and blankets. A mirror was placed on one side, while the wedding gifts were set on the other side.

“I'd rather sleep out in the dirt with the others.” Armin knew he was making a sour face, but no one other than Eren could see it as they entered the small space. It was warmer in the tent than outside, bringing him the tiniest bit of comfort.

“Not going to happen.” The grip on his arm left him as Eren moved into the room and began digging into one of the bags.

“It's big enough for the two of you to sleep without being 'close'. Please just tolerate it for the night, Armin.” Mikasa spoke in a soft voice, her voice startling him because he'd forgotten she'd been following them.

“I-If you insist. I don't have much of a choice.” Armin said, folding his hands in front of himself, not really feeling like he

“We'll see you tomorrow, Mikasa,” Eren said as Mikasa gave them a small smile and bow.

“Good night, Eren. Historia.” She said, pulling her scarf up over her lips as she said Historia's name. Armin only caught a glimpse of her face but her eyes caught his and it made him feel like she was reassuring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I wasn't really sure how to continue this story, so~This is what I have so far. Hope you guys enjoy it!<3  
> ~Moon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
